Enterprise resource planning systems help businesses keep track of events that could affect one or more supply chains. The purpose of the system is to ensure a smooth flow of goods or services from suppliers to purchasers such that final production is not delayed. One way to ensure that the supply chain is maintained is to set alerts when events occur. However, alerts are usually not flexible or as easy to use as users would like.